Ninja Princess, Sakura
by Chiisana Usa
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't a fangirl but a shy and polite one? What if she was a orphan like Naruto? What if she experienced a similar thing like Sasuke? What if she met the Akatsuki at the age of four? What if... she was a princess? SasuXSaku Rated T for safety.


23/7/15

Hai hai, minna-san! How long has it been since I've updated…? Ehehe… Anyways this is the prologue! My story formatting may not change _that _much… Well, it all depends on my "knowledge".

Some of you might have read the long fanfiction, Shy Blossom by Maymist. Whatnameshallitake said it has some similarity with my story (how shy Sakura is). Ahaha, I might have been inspired by the shy character of Sakura and that's probably why this story was born. I mean, I find the shy Sakura super kawaii! I've read 8 chapters so far and I think the story is recommendable. I admire the writer's spirit for writing such a long story! I hope I can last till then.

For first-timers reading my story, I have rewritten this story because it felt wrong. I wanted to improve on my writing.

Enough talking! Continue with the story! (Too bad this is only the Prologue, I'm finishing Chapter 1!)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Naruto, its characters and whatever belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot and pictures depicting my story.**

* * *

_'Italics'_ – thoughts/ Keywords  
'Normal' - Narrating/ Talking  
**'Bold'** \- Inner (That'll come later in the story)

* * *

**Ninja Princess, Sakura**

**By Pink-Blue Destiny**

**Prologue**

* * *

This is a start of a new beginning

Where she is the main focus

Though it might be so

The heroes are still everyone

This is a start of a new beginning

As we uncover the missing pages of the characters' lives

* * *

"Huff… Huff…"

She was panting.

"Pit… Pat…"

The sound of her footsteps as her foot came in contact with the ground.

"Kaboom!"

Fire was everywhere. _Dead_ people were everywhere.

_Haha-ue… Chichi-ue… I want to see you…! _A little young girl ran, with her little feet, as fast as she could. She dashed to no place in particular, just to escape from the chaos, everything. Tears flowed out of her eyes. She closed them, wiped them away. She had no time to cry. Her beautiful kimono was dirtied, she was sweaty and her luscious pink hair was flowing out from their binds.

What was happening? Why was she crying? Only she knows.

Suddenly, a masked man appeared from the shade of trees with a kunai held in his hand. The little pink head abruptly stopped to prevent herself from clashing into the masked stranger. Her eyes widened in fear as she realised who he was. Her legs began wobbling like jelly and she began walking backwards out of instinct. She was afraid, as if he was _death_. In her situation, it was going to be. He could kill her anytime he wanted. The armed ninja eyed her like a predator and began walking towards her with an adult's big steps.

"Come here, Hime-chan… I'll give you a sweet if you do…"

He bent down and held out a treat, trying to entice her with a lollipop. One of biggest weaknesses was her sweet tooth. But she was no _fool_, though she was very young.

"N-No… S-Stay away from me…!"

She shook her head, turning around and dashed for her safety. But she was just 4, how far could she run with those little feet of hers? The man let out a 'tsk' and leapt on the trees with a rapid speed and soon caught up with the young Princess.

"You can't run away from me…"

The hoarse voice teased menacingly as a shudder ran down her spine. He crashed to the ground and dust fluttered around. Surprised, she fell on her bum. Anxiety soon wrecked her as she moved backwards on her bum. Her legs refused to move from the killer intent he spread around himself. His eyes carried a malicious grin and he started laughing maniacally. His laughter drowned out a moment later and he leapt like a cheetah towards her with the kunai glinting in the dark.

It was hopeless now; her feet were planted deeply into the ground and she certainly can't outrun the burly man. It was no use trying. She closed her eyes, tightly shut and hugged her head, expecting _pain_ and _death_ to overwhelm her. It was _fat hope_ but she wished fervently.

_Tasukete!_

* * *

"… Huff… Huff…"

Her forehead was dribbling with perspiration as her eyelids fluttered. She panted and panted, grasping for air. She _did not remember_ what she had dreamt of, but it surely did scare her out of her wits. Dreams like these always happened to her _frequently_, though they were more of _nightmares_. She wiped her sweat, curled into a cute little ball and snuggled into the smooth and warm fur of the female tiger, who she named Tora.

Tora had found her ball-shaped under a tree, clutching her head tensely. Though she was _not fond of humans_, she had taken an immediate liking to the pinkette and confronted her. Tora's mate, was near her so she didn't have to worry about getting attacked. She nudged the girl's arms with her nuzzle, let out a motherly mewl when she lifted her head.

The little girl straightened in her seat, relaxing only when she noticed Tora. She gave a tiny grin and let Tora smell her, deeming her safe enough to let her pet her. The tigress let out a satisfactory purr when the child scratched her neck. Her mate, which the girl later named Sourei due to his _majestic_ features, soon came out of the clearings and the same thing happened to the male tiger.

Both tigers were both satisfied.

They brought the pink-head to their den as they found out she had no place to stay and shelter for the night. Though Konohagakure was a place abundance from the warmth of the sun, without the sun at night, the little girl was cold. She didn't have a blanket to cover her from the cold, she didn't have clothes warm enough, only some worn out clothes. She _almost_ had nothing.

Except that she found some clothes in her mini backpack and a _very beautiful kimono_ that she presumed was made from_ silk. Intricate designs of blossoms_ were decorated across the kimono with _fine silver threads_. There were also some _pure gold accessories_ she had found. The shoes she had also found were meant to stand out, but also accentuate her kimono.

She had found herself waking up in Konoha surprisingly with all those valuables on her and immediately changed into something more comfortable and less expensive. She had kept those safely and gently in the realms of her bag so as to not dirty those treasures, though they were mildly muddied at the ends.

Tora lifted an eye and silently whispered her concerns to the girl.

"I-It's ok… T-Tora-san, oyasuminasai…"

The pink headed girl brought Tora and Sourei's children, Sou and Sora closer to her, drifting back to sleep in Tora's calming breaths. She could sense Sourei's presence right behind Tora, as if hugging her.

* * *

A girl was strolling around the streets of Konoha, admiring the breeze and the light blue sky. No one was here to bother her, the children were sleeping, the villagers were waking up, and the stall owners were preparing for the day. Everyone was busy as a bee doing something, except for the snoring children. And herself.

"Psst! Here, Momoiro chibi-chan!"

The stall owner of the dango shop, also known as Dangoya, whispered and motioned her to come inside her shop. The owner took the chance while everyone was busy to call her in.

"Momoiro chibi-chan, here are some dangos for you!"

She leaned down to the girl's level, and handed her a bag full of sticks with dangos.

"U-Uwahh! Arigatou gozaimus, H-Hiroko obaa-san!"

Chibi Momoiro's eyes sparkled like diamonds as she took in the sweet smell. Her hands were lifted up in relaxed fists. Hiroko smiled at her kindly. She really liked that the little female enjoyed her food. After all, don't most people like that people enjoy their food? It rids off all the hard work in the making process and brings a smile to your face. That and the fact that Hiroko was completely charmed by the upturn of the lips of our dear young lady.

_Kawaii! I would want her as my daughter! But sadly I can't…_

The thought brought her to frown instantaneously.

"O-Obaa-san, may I request to k-kindly help you with m-making dangos?"

She gave Hiroko a wishful look, really wanting to help her for her kindness.

Hiroko immediately brightened up at the determined sight of the girl.

"Sure! Now, let's get you into an apron…"

She trailed off, hurriedly going to find an apron that will suit her.

* * *

"O-Obaa-san, sayonara!"

The pink-haired girl bowed graciously, her hair flowing downwards due to gravity. She returned to her straight position and gave a cheerful wave to the Dango lady.

She grinned widely and waved.

"See you again!"

* * *

The sun was rising up now.

She propped herself up on the swing, putting the bag of dangos on her lap. The mild heat from the bag caressed her thighs as the delicious aroma danced out from the bag. She can't wait to eat them! She took a stick of the colourful dumplings and bit the end of it. She was in extreme euphoria as she fed on her favourite delicacy.

Though she loved it like it was her best friend, she made sure to leave some for the friendly animals in the forest. It had been a few months ago when she woke up in Konoha, around the forest where Tora had found her. Her memories were foggy, she was disoriented when she was found.

She was glad that she had so many friends to welcome her in, adapt her to the unknown surroundings. She was satisfied, though she had no human friends. The villagers mainly shun her because of her weird colourings and that she was a foreigner. They thought she was bad influence to their kids and made up all sorts of stories to frighten their children away from the girl.

Mostly saying she's a demon. They think she might have been in league with the nine-tailed fox demon inside the blonde cursed child and dare not let their child close to her.

She was not infuriated or hateful towards them though. She knew they merely just wanted to protect their precious children from the dangers of the world. Ah, how she wished to have a family.

Every time, when she sees a joyous family, she'll be in woe. She greatly desired to have a family, one that was loving, kind and warm. She was a little jealous of the children. Though her parents were not present, she did not bear any resentment to them. She knew they must have their own troubles for leaving her here.

How funny that she can't even recall a single thing from her head. She didn't dwell on it, preferring to create more memories with people and animals she treasured. She pushed herself off, holding the appendage of the swing. She had already finished her breakfast and left the bag in a near corner.

She had rather liked to wake up early to enjoy the peace and tranquillity nature had brought. The first peak of sun rays which mingled with the blue sky to form a pinkish hue, the birds singing a melodic tune, the light breeze that combed her hair gently, the bees and butterflies which chattered with the flowers. They formed a harmonious chorus of morning.

Ah, they were all so calming.

But, the peace just had to be _broken_.

"Well, well, if it isn't the _demon child_!"

A loud taunting voice killed the girl's serenity.

Her once closed eyelids dreadfully but instantly flew open. Standing right at the entrance of the playground was her worst fear, Ami. Ami was a purple-haired girl with an asymmetrical haircut. It seems like she had spent too much time admiring the wondrous landscape. Ami was with her gang today. This spelled trouble.

"Girls, we're going to play_ hairdresser_ today!"

Ami said with a malicious glint in her eye. She took out a scissors, which shined menacingly. The so called demon child stood frozen in her spot, shaking terribly. She caught on what she was going to do to her. She stood up from the swing and backed away slightly.

"N-No… No…!"

Her eyes were enlarged. She grasp her silky hair on instinct, as if she could hide it away from her soon-to-be terrible hairdressers.

"Aww… Don't be so shy, we're giving you a free haircut! We'll do a great job, right everyone?"

Grunts and nods of approval could be heard from a fair distance. The pitiful girl backed away even more. Ami came forward confidently and flipped her hair.

"Girls! Hold the _customer_ down so we could help her_ trim_ her hair!"

The young female let out a gasp of shock and tried to run but she was too slow. The stampede of bullies crowded her and pulled her down to the ground. She squirmed and wiggled in her seat desperately but there were many forces pulling her down. She was powerless.

"Let us start now!"

The scissor made a snipping sound.

* * *

Cries of agony could be heard. She was tearing with her knees to her chest. Surrounded her was a halo of once lively, pink hair. Her hair, her beautiful hair which she had treasured and cared for tenderly was trimmed in the worst way possible. She had felt _attached_ to her hair for _some reasons_ but she knew she would regret it if it was cut. And she did.

Her once waist length long hair was snipped to her elbow. The ends were unevenly horrible. Though it may seem they might not have cut it much, if she had to even out her hair and trim it back to a neat hairstyle, it would mean half of her hair was cut.

She collected all of the hair to the best she could and brought it to her domain with the animals with the bag of dango which was left unnoticed, sitting in the corner.

Tears stained her cheeks, her rosy cheeks lost its colour. She muffled her voice best she could and took her way back with the road with less people. Her state was not one to be seen and she certainly did not want people _glaring_ at her.

The tigers were happily playing around, the birds were chattering, the rabbits were making their hole and the deer were sipping water from the clear river. The pleasant scent the girl gave out made all animals turn their heads, waiting to welcome the girl.

What welcomed them instead was the scene of the crying girl carrying loads of her hair. Their happy expression fell. They immediately rushed to her said and comforted her in any way possible while she was telling them the story in between small wisps of air.

* * *

**Author's note**

I'm assuming everyone who watches Naruto and anime knows basic Japanese, so I did not mention what they meant. Tora's name literally means tiger, Sourei means majestic, Momoiro means light pink and Hiroko means generous child for my story.

Hiroko is just a made up name for the shop owner, but there really is a shop like that in Konoha.

So… What do you think about the changes I've made to my story? I included more description and less speeches, no more POVs, added a very amateur poem, changed some of the names, and lastly I leaked a little information about Sakura's life to you!

Haha, you might not know what really happened, but you will as the story progresses. So… Good luck on catching the hints?

I'm sure some of you might hate it because I've nicknamed Sakura Tenshi, but it's only for before she gets taken away. It's only for around 10 chapters, I guess? But there'll still be bits of her name appearing in her memories, speeches, etc.

If there is some things you want me to improve on, feel free to leave a review. But no burning! You can leave me a review anytime you want, I love reviews!


End file.
